


Everything I love is on the table

by ClayJackson



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Caretaking, Chronic Pain, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie's like x3 disabled after the end, Foot Massage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Service Top, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Richie helps Eddie get undressed on a bad day after getting the groceries. Gets him on the couch, takes his braces off his ankles, gets distracted massaging his feet.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Everything I love is on the table

**Author's Note:**

> Richie Tozier is a Service Top and gets off on making his disabled husband feel better. Also wanna make it clear this is like, Post Book End with Eddie missing his whole ass arm because I say so.

The bags crinkled as Richie set them down on the kitchen table, groaning as he straightened his back. “That all of them?” Eddie asked from the chair as he started to go through them.

“Yeah, that’s all of them,” he replied, taking the cans that Eddie had pulled out of a bag and putting them in the cupboard. It didn’t take them long to get the groceries put away between Eddie pulling and sorting the items and Richie putting them in their proper places. 

“Can you help me change?” Eddie asked when they finished. 

“Of course, sweetie,” Richie said with a smile, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Want to move into the living room first?”

“Yeah,” he said and grabbed his cane, standing up slowly and with a slight hiss. “Need help?” He nodded and Richie slid up next to him on is armless side, holding onto his waist to help steady him. 

He helped him walk to the couch and eased him down, kissing his temple as Eddie sighed while relaxing into the soft couch. “Can you help take my braces off?”

Richie kneeled down in front of him and picked up one of his legs, undoing the velcro straps that held the joints together and slipping it off before repeating it with the other one. He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s shin as he held his foot, soothing a hand over it before rolling his socks down. His skin was hot and red as he held his foot, dragging his thumb under the arch deliberately and smiling from the low sound Eddie makes. 

“Sore today?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know why. They just ache a lot,” Eddie said.

Richie hummed and continued to massage his foot, nuzzling his nose against his knee. Eddie groaned and shivered, flexing his foot into his touch. “You don’t have to do that.”

Richie said “Oh I know,” and continued to massage, working steadily at the muscles and getting another groan from him. “I want to.”

“Oh,” Eddie said, deciding to let Richie do whatever he wanted. It wasn’t often that Richie admitted to wanting something, let alone acted on it. So he just relaxed and closed his eyes.

Richie was very methodical in the way he moved. He worked each muscle and joint as if he had a PhD in anatomy, hitting just the right spots to make Eddie gasp and moan and relax and his bones to pop and slip back into place. 

After awhile he grabbed Eddie’s foot above the ankle and pulled while pinning his calf to the couch. It felt like he was going to tear the whole thing clear off until there was a loud  _ crack _ and Eddie inhaled, laughing softly as relief flooded him. He repeated the motion on his other leg and grinned as Eddie sighed happily. “Thank you, darling.”

“No problem, baby,” he said, gently raising one of his legs and pressing a kiss against his ankle, nuzzling his nose under his pant leg and sighing himself.

Eddie looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, nudging his head with his toe. Richie looked up at him and Eddie could see that fuzzy look in his eyes. “Really?” 

Richie flushed and nodded, kissing at his calf through his pant leg. The sound he made when Eddie moved to dig the ball of his other foot against Richie’s cock makes him smirk. “Wow, you are hard. What’s got you so worked up?”

Richie whined under his breath while trying to not subtly rock his hips to get more friction on his cock. “You know,” he said.

Eddie clicked his tongue and leaned forward, running his fingers through Richie’s hair before grabbing and pulling his head back. “I don’t know if I do. I need you to tell me,” he said with that tone that Richie knew.

He breathed in a little and couldn’t keep his eyes in one place on Eddie’s face. “It’s just that…. I mean, you  _ know. _ ” It was hard for him to get the words out.

His hair was tugged again and Eddie leaned down further, careful from the ache in his back. “Tell me.”

Richie whimpered and scrunched his eyes shut. “You just make such nice sounds and look so happy and I can tell you feel better afterwards,” he said all in one breath, knowing that if he stopped to think he’d have to start all over again or wouldn’t be able to get it out. 

Eddie smiled and petted his hair gently, cupping his face in his hand. “That’s a good boy. I like it when you tell me what you’re thinking,” he said lovingly while moving the sole of his foot over Richie’s cock through his jeans and making him shiver. “You like taking care of me?” Richie nodded. “Is that what got you nice and hard for me?” Another nod. “Hmm, help me change into something more comfortable.”

Eddie took his foot off of him and leaned back. “Can you grab my pajamas from the bedroom?” Richie almost tripped over himself as he scrambled up and Eddie laughed softly at how eager his husband was.

He came back quickly with Eddie’s clothes and set them down on the couch next to him. Eddie laid back to give Richie the room to undo his pants and arched up so he could give Richie enough room to get them pulled down the small curve of his ass. Richie was able to shimmy them off his legs, his eyes dragging over him before being followed by his hands. 

His touch on Eddie’s leg made the blond shiver, subtly rocking his hips as a sudden spark of arousal shoots through him. A deep blush starts to creep up his cheeks as he stares down at Richie. Actual arousal didn’t hit him often, but when it did, it hit him hard and fast and left him breathless. 

Richie ran his hands back up his legs slowly, looking up at him and breathing in from the flush on his face. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Eddie stepped down hard on Richie’s cock and bit down on his lip as he gasped. 

“It’s kind of hard to get you dressed with you doing that,” Richie spluttered out, sinking his fingers into the soft skin of Eddie’s thighs. 

Eddie rocked his foot, his clit twitching from watching Richie lose his composure. “Not yet,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady despite his quivering arousal. “Go wash your hands.”

It was the same mad dash as when he went to get Eddie’s clothes. Eddie relaxed back onto the couch and breathed.  _ One...two...three…four...five...six...seven…………..twenty. _

Eddie looked up when he heard Richie shut the water off and scramble back in, hovering over him. “Come here,” Eddie said, reaching up with his hand and guiding him down into a kiss. Richie was stiff while kissing him, forcing himself to keep from getting out of control. He knew Eddie liked softer, slower kisses, and had to remind himself to not get out of hand when kissing him. 

“I want you to get back down on your knees and eat me out,” he said as he pulled back, stroking his hand through Richie’s short hair. 

Richie breathed shakily and dropped between his legs, rubbing his cheek against one of Eddie’s hard and pointy knees. He pressed open mouthed kisses to his leg, switching back and forth and working his way up his thighs. Hooking his fingers into Eddie’s underwear, he coaxes them off of him with his help. 

Eddie was glistening when he spread his thighs open and Richie licked his lips. He ate Eddie out with such reverence one would think it was communion for him. And honestly, it was the closest he ever got. Every movement of his was soft and smooth, just the way he knew Eddie liked it. 

His tongue dragged up along his cunt, spreading his lips up and dipping into him a little. Eddie was squirming and gasping, pushing his hand into Richie’s hair and gripping tightly. His hips rocked ever so slightly and Richie reached up to set a hand on them, pulling off to scold him. “You’re supposed to be relaxing,” he said before wrapping his mouth over as much of his cunt as he could fit, inner and outer lips and all. 

Eddie dug his nails into Richie’s scalp, whining from not being able to move as easily. “Oh darling,” he moaned from the way Richie’s mouth worked over him, a laugh leaving him when his mustache tickles his thighs. 

Richie left no part of him untouched, lapping at him and sucking (and occasionally nibbling in the most delicate manner) every part of him. He brought a hand up and spread him open with his fingers, teasing his tongue against the opening of his cunt before pushing in. Eddie tasted  _ good  _ on his tongue, hot and coppery. It was enough to get his cock aching worse and he reached a hand down to cup himself. 

“No,” Eddie said, tugging Richie’s hair hard enough to pull him off. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” He snatched his hand away from his cock, groaning and shuddering as he looked up at him with blown out pupils. “You’re going to get me off, get me dressed, and then I’ll think about letting you cum. Do you understand?”

He nodded quickly. 

“Good,” Eddie said with a smile, stroking his thumb over Richie’s cheek before pulling him back down. Richie rushed to get back to work, going at him with even greater endeavor than before. Being told he couldn’t touch himself or cum made him ache worse, but all he could do to relieve himself was make  _ Eddie  _ cum. And he did just that. 

He pushed two fingers into him slowly while tonguing his clit, wrapping his mouth around it and sucking. Eddie was moaning and clinging to him with every motion, his thighs barricading his head between them. When Richie curled his fingers and rubbed against his walls, he felt Eddie clench down and shake. 

“Oh Richie, fuck. Yeah sweetie, just like that oh please keep doing that,” he babbled out as he could feel the edge of his orgasm creeping up. Richie obliged, bucking his own hips as he worked steadily at him. It wasn’t long before Eddie’s thighs squeezed together as much as they could and he was pressed harder against him, making it near impossible to breathe for several moments as Eddie shook with his orgasm. “Oooh fuck.”

Richie worked him through his orgasm, and then another at Eddie’s order. When he came down from that one, he was panting and breathless and trembling, pushing at Richie’s head. “Okay, okay. I’m done,” he gasped out. Richie pulled off of him and licked his lips, the entire lower half of his face drenched with spit and slick.

Eddie swallowed as he looked at him and felt a soft ache of arousal clench through his aching cunt, too sensitive to keep going. “Help me dress.”

Richie doesn’t even bother to clean off his face, knowing that if Eddie wanted him to, he would tell him, but does suck the fingers he had been using clean, wiping the excess off on his jeans. He slipped Eddie’s pajama pants up his legs and pulled them up when Eddie manages to stand for a moment; his legs wobblier than they had been from his orgasm. 

His shirt is undone, pulling the magnets apart and pushing the sleeve off his arm. Richie pulled the sleep shirt on in its place, the magnets of this one snapping together to close it, and he tucked the extra sleeve inside the shirt to make it easier to move around with. Eddie is smiling and relaxed, the small thrum of his afterglow clinging to his skin as Richie takes care of him. 

“What would you like now, baby?” Richie asked softly, and Eddie can hear the desperate hornieness in his voice, dripping with the need to please as much as the need to get off. He thinks for a moment, looking over Richie.

“Go change into your pajamas too, and grab the heat pad while you’re in there. That was nice, but I think I might’ve dislocated my shoulder grabbing onto your hair,” he said with a laugh at the end. Richie grinned and nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. “Ew gross, you’re still covered in it. Wash that off while you’re at it.” 

Richie laughs and nods before hurrying to get what Eddie demanded of him. He comes back in his sweats and t-shirt, and Eddie can see that he’s still half hard between his legs. The heating pad feels good on his shoulder when they get it turned on and he melts into the couch with a sigh. 

“Need me to pop it?” 

Eddie thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “Let’s let it heat up first, it’ll be easier when the muscles are more relaxed to get it back in.”

Richie curls up on the couch next to him as Eddie flips through the TV channels, and Eddie can feel the energy coming off of him. He turns to kiss Richie’s cheek and murmurs in his ear, “Thank you, darling. You did so good for me. Think you can just sit and relax until bedtime? I might let you cum when you fuck me after I’ve recovered.” 

He breathed in and froze for a moment as a sound got caught in his throat, nodding eagerly. Oh he could wait. Eddie could tell him to not cum for a week, a year, maybe even the rest of his life, and he would listen. 

“Good. I love you,” Eddie said, leaning into him while he sighs and goes back to finding something to watch while he recuperated. 


End file.
